die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
London Has Fallen
London Has Fallen is the 2016 American film and a sequel to Olympus Has Fallen. In this sequel, a British Prime Minister mysteriously dies and his funeral is a must attend for many world leaders, including U.S. President Benjamin Asher (Aaron Eckhart). Then a group of terrorists, led by Pakistani arm dealer and terrorist mastermind Aamir Barkawi (Alon Aboutboul) & his son, Kamran (Waleed Zuaiter), violently attacked London to assassinate the world leaders, leading U.S. Secret Service agent Mike Banning (Gerard Butler) to get President Asher to safety with help from MI6 agent Jacquelin "Jax" Marshall (Charlotte Riley). Meanwhile, U.S. Vice President Allan Trumbull (Morgan Freeman) and other personnel from the U.S. & U.K. governments scramble to find Barkawi and the terrorists before they continue their campaign of terror. London Has Fallen was panned by critics, but had a warm reception among fans of Olympus Has Fallen. Plot Terrorist mastermind Aamir Barkawi is reportedly responsible for a bombing in Europe, arming separatists in Southern Philippines, and arming various terrorist organizations around the world. The United States government locates his compound and launches a drone strike against it, supposedly killing Barkawi along with his family. Two years later, President Benjamin Asher and his top Secret Service agent Mike Banning are jogging together. Mike is expecting his first child with his wife Leah and hopes to take some time off to spend time with his family, while contemplating resigning from the Secret Service. In Yemen, Barkawi is still alive, and he meets with his son Kamran. They begin to set plans in motion for revenge. Asher and Mike are informed that the British Prime Minister James Wilson has died. They and Secret Service Director Lynne Jacobs travel to London to join all the other world leaders for Wilson's funeral. As they are all arriving, several mercenaries under Barkawi's commands initiate an attack, starting with a bomb destroying one world leader's limo. Soon, the other leaders met a similar fate by mercenaries disguised as royal guards and police officers. Mike takes Asher and Jacobs with him to safety while shooting the mercenaries in the streets. Quickly, the terrorists start to hit London's landmarks, including setting off a massive explosive on the River Thames that heavily damages Big Ben and the Parliament building. Mike, Asher, and Jacobs head to Marine One for extraction. However, men positioned on building rooftops launch stinger missiles at the chopper, taking out the decoy choppers before striking the presidential one. The presidential chopper crash-lands to the ground, resulting in Jacobs being fatally impaled. Before dying, she tells Mike to "make those fuckers pay". Mike and Asher then go on the run. The president's staff sits in horror, fearing that their friends are dead. Mike attempts to contact Vice President Allan Trumbull back at the White House and send a message to let them know that he and Asher are still alive. As Mike and Asher are running through the Underground tunnels, Asher notes that the terrorists want him dead, and if it must come down to it, he orders Mike to kill him. Mike reluctantly agrees. The staff receives a threatening call from Barkawi to let them know that he is out for vengeance. They are informed that Wilson's autopsy report detected poison in his body, meaning he was intentionally murdered with the plan for all the world leaders to come together to be killed. With the city on lockdown, Mike and Asher run to the safe-house of MI6 agent Jacquelin "Jax" Marshall, whom Mike knows well. Jax gets onto her computer and learns that Barkawi is behind the whole plot. She plays back a message from Trumbull confirming that they received Mike's message and are sending help. On the security cameras, the three see what is supposedly the Delta team there to rescue Mike and Asher, until Mike notices that the men are not sweating despite wearing heavy gear and deduces they are yet more terrorist impostors. They realized that the terrorists intercepted their message and are there to attack. Knowing that the terrorists must have a mole within the British government, Jax heads to Scotland Yard to coordinate with local authorities while Mike stays behind to eliminate the terrorists, aided by Asher. The pair then take an MI6 vehicle and make a run for the safety of the U.S. Embassy, but are overturned by a van driven by the terrorists. Banning regains consciousness just in time to see Asher being abducted. Asher is taken to a private location where Kamran is setting everything up for him to be publicly executed. He punches Asher several times to make him suffer beforehand. Meanwhile, Mike is already on his way to rescue him with a regiment of SAS commandos. The terrorists set up the cameras and broadcast it to every network around the world. Kamran tells Asher to say some final words as he readies his machete to decapitate him until Mike bursts in and shoots a large number of enemies. He engages in a fistfight with Kamran, but the latter manages to make a run for it. Mike orders the SAS commander Sergeant Will Davies to blow the place up, before taking Asher and jumping down a shaft as the place goes up in flames, killing Kamran and the remaining hostiles. Davis and the SAS team reports to the White House staff that Mike and Asher are alive. Jax discovers that MI5 Intelligence Chief John Lancaster is the traitor who helped Barkawi and the terrorists and kills him in self-defense. Barkawi's compound is located in Yemen, where another drone strike is launched against him. Trumbull contacts him by phone and speaks to him moments before he dies in the explosion. Two weeks after the London attacks, Mike returns home and is spending time with Leah and their newborn child. He then sits in front of his laptop and continues to contemplate about sending his letter of resignation to Asher. On TV, Trumbull speaks regarding the recent events, leaving an inspiring message that America will prevail. This convinces Mike to delete the letter. Development Gerard Butler, Aaron Eckhart, Morgan Freeman, Angela Bassett, Robert Forster, Melissa Leo and Radha Mitchell are all reprised their roles in the new film, which has President Benjamin Asher and his Secret Service detail, led by Mike Banning, travel to London for the funeral of the prime minister, where a plot to strike the British capital is uncovered. According to Screen Daily, which broke the news, "Only the President of the United States, his secret service head and an English MI6 agent can save the day" in the sequel. Since the production budget of Olympus Has Fallen was $70 million and the box office numbers was over $161 million (98,925,640 domestic & 62,100,000 globally) despite mixed reception from film critics, this surprise sleeper hit was greenlit to get a sequel. "London" was believed to "become one of the must-haves of the market," Screen Daily reported initially. London Has Fallen began production in London on October, 2014. It is set to be released in March 4, 2016. Cast & characters Government Agents *Gerard Butler as Mike Banning, Secret Service *Charlotte Riley as Agent Jacquelin "Jax" Marshall, MI6 *Bryan Larkin as Lt. Will Davies, SAS *Michael Wildman as Agent Voight, Serect Service *Andrew Pleavin as Agent Bronson, Secret Service World Leaders *Aaron Eckhart as American President Benjamin Asher *Clarkson Guy Williams as British Prime Minister Leighton Clarkson *Philip Delancy as French President Jacques Mainard *Alex Giannini as Italian Prime Minister Antonio Gusto *Nancy Baldwin as German Chancellor Agnes Bruckner *Nigel Whitmey as Canadian Prime Minister Robert Bowman *Tsuwayuki Saotome as Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Nakushima Government and military personnel *Morgan Freeman as Vice President Allan Trumbull *Angela Bassett as Director Lynne Jacobs *Robert Forster as General Edward Clegg *Melissa Leo as Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan *Jackie Earle Haley as DC Mason *Sean O'Bryan as Ray Monroe *Colin Salmon as Chief Inspector Kevin Hazard *Penny Downie as UK Home Secretary Rose Kenter Terrorists *Alon Aboutboul as Aamir Barkawi *Waleed Zuaiter as Kamran Barkawi *Patrick Kennedy as John Lancaster *Mehdi Dehbi as Sultan Mansoor *Adel Bencherif as Raza Mansoor Other *Radha Mitchell as Leah Banning *Deborah Grant as Doris *Elsa Mollien as Viviana Gusto Gallery London Has Fallen teaser poster low quality.jpg|''London Has Fallen'' teaser poster London Has Fallen teaser poster black.jpg|''London Has Fallen'' teaser black poster External Links * Official website * Category:Films Category:Olympus Has Fallen film series Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with Islamic villains Category:Sequels Category:Die Hard scenarios set in London Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Die Hard scenarios with drone attacks Category:Millenium films Category:Morgan Freeman action films Category:Gerard Butler action films Category:2010 era releases Category:Colin Salmon action films Category:Robert Forster action films Category:Angela Bassett action films Category:2016 Category:Melissa Leo action films Category:Political thrillers Category:Creighton Rothenberger and Katrin Benedikt film productions Category:Movies and TV shows inspired by the TV series "24" Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Safe House Category:Die Hard scenarios involving a kidnapping Category:Die Hard in a Subway scenario movies Category:Films with MI5 spy agencies Category:Movies/Shows involving a World War III scenario Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media